The Weird Tales (2019)
The Weird Tales is an anthology series airing on CBS All Access in 2019, written by Jordan Hayes. Episodes: 1: Judicium: An alien species lands down on Earth and begins a mass culling of criminals in an attempt to reduce the crime rate. 2: Face the Music: A disgraced Japanese musician details the events leading up to his arrest, casually describing extremely disturbing acts he committed during his career. 3: For The Love of Money: A heist of 10 million dollars from a Mafia-controlled casino escalates into a full-blown mob war. 4: Little League: A Little League baseball game is interrupted by a strange albino girl asking to "finish the game". Just who is she, and what does she want? 5: Swine Folk: The "swine farmer" Sawney clan begin to suspect that their guest is an infamous war criminal, but they have extremely disturbing plans for him... 6: Nothing to See Hear: A mutated hand unwittingly finds himself summoned to cheer up the life of a young boy, but knows that his time is limited. 7: Deus ex Machina: A tiny robot girl suffers under the thumb of her Creator, and attempts to seek solace within other discarded creations. 8: May The Lord Have Mercy: Suspecting that one of their friends is being brainwashed by his fundamentalist church, a group of friends attempt to convince him to go to the police. 9: School Daze: A young boy attempts to rebel against the banality of his school even as they seek to break down his soul until he is nothing but a generic face in the crowd. 10: Cabbage Cowards: Rabbits are beginning to turn up dead crushed by cabbages. The warren attempts to figure out just who or what is the culprit... 11: A Carolling Christmas: A girl, a man and a boy seek out their mutual friend, witnessing the plight of the poor as they make their way. 12: The Right Call?: The American government responds to a man-made virus through orbital bombardment of the infected country. Cue the arguments on whether or not they did the right thing. 13: Snowfield: Within a snow-covered landscape, a solitary man, with nobody to assist him, attempts to survive another night. 14: The Hungry Man: After corpses begin turning up, four aspiring student filmmakers venture into the woods to investigate rumours of a cannibalistic bogeyman. 15: Puppet Strings: Tricked into performing for a puppetmaster's perverse amusement, a group of sentient puppets debate on whether or not to rebel against him. 16: Frenzy: After his girlfriend's untimely death in a hit-and-run, a boy sells his soul to the Devil so that he may take revenge against her killers... and doesn't stop. 17: Hollow Victory: A group of supervillains succeed in finally killing their arch-nemesis, the superhero Silver Sentinel... and begin to regret it. 18: Death Course: 20 people known by nothing other than the colour assigned to them are forced into a lethal assault course for a viewing audience's pleasure. 19: Twin Tigers: Martial artist Ryan Lo approaches his twin brother Evan with the news that his girlfriend Marie has been kidnapped. Things snowball from there. 20: Tyranny's End: On his deathbed, an ailing tyrant is forced to confront the atrocities he committed during his lifetime. 21: New Life: Finally, after years of research, scientists have managed to create a brand new lifeform. However, the lifeform, a black orb to be specific, wants to head out into the world. Will they let it?